E-123 Omega VS Mega Man
Omega vs Mega Man is a What if Death Battle in Shrek and Big's Crossover season Description Sonic vs. Megaman! Which robotic fighter will win! Interlude Wiz: Robots are some of the coolest things ever. But they can be made for bad or good. Boomstick: Like E-123 Omega, the Gamma ripoff Wiz: And Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Omega Wiz: The E-100 series was for a time the greatest team of heavy armed robots constantly on the front line Boomstick: But things didn't go so well for them they all ended up being killed over some Frog with a pointy tail Wiz: Eggman then decided to create the final E-Series robot giving him the most high tech and explosive weapons ever His name was Omega ! Boomstick: Then Eggman gave Omega the job of Babysitting Shadow the Hedgehog and was locked in a room, poor guy Wiz: Until one day when the treasure hunter Rouge the bat broke into the room Omega and Shadow were released and Formed Team Dark the Ultimate Anti-Hero team and went on many adventures Boomstick: Omega is a badass he is extremely strong able to smash through massive boulders and decimate legions of Eggman's robots Wiz: Omega also is armed with two machine guns able to shoot several rounds of bullets able to pierce solid metal and also has missiles and can travel extremely quick with his jet boosters and is able to hover in the air with his jet boosters he can travel up to speeds able to keep up with Shadow but without his boosters he is extremely slow Boomstick: Omega can also blow the heck out of foes using his bombs and lock on foes using the Omega shot which can fire up to eight shots Wiz: Omega also houses two flamethrowers and laser cannons land can scan Opponents quickly with scanners Omega's armour is waterproof, extremely durable and can resist psychic attacks and some electrical attacks Boomstick: Omega is strong enough to break down thick metal doors with his bear fists , survived being in statis for 200 years while an apocalypse was going on ,managed to damage metal Madness and defeated Mephilis the Dark who is a freakin Demi-God. Wiz: But Omega is hardly invincible his armour can only take so much and his target system is faulty , and he prefers to let his fists doing the talking never making up any strategies before combat and is possible overdue for repair Boomstick: But this is one deadly armed robot you don't want to piss off ! Omega: Must eradicate all Eggman's robots ! Mega Man Wiz: When the evil Dr. Wily creates an army of robots to conquer the world and you are just a normal scientist, what do you do? Boomstick: Call the Ghostbusters? Wiz: No you get Mega Man. Mega Man, originally known as Rock, was originally a house cleaning robot until he decided to help Dr. Light defeat Wily and his robot army. Boomstick: But the one thing that didn't go well is that Capcom cancelled Mega Man Legends 3 What the heck! Wiz: I know, that was a dumb move on Capcom's part. Boomstick: Anyway, Mega Man's got a shit ton of weapons he has. First of all, he's got his handy Mega Buster, where he can fire harmless pellets or charge up a shot that can destroy walls! Wiz: He also has a lot of other abilities that he "copied" from rogue Robot Masters. Since they are so many, we will list them below: *Metal Blades -Mega Man throws two metal blades. *Rolling Cutter -Mega Man throws a sharp cutter blade *Quick Boomerang -Mega Man throws a boomerang *Leaf Shield -Mega Man makes a leaf shield that he can also throw *Mega Ball -Mega Man kicks a soccer ball at the foe? *Spread Drill- Mega Man fires a drill *Crash Bomber -Mega Man fires a missile from his Mega Buster *Dive Missile -Mega Man shoots a missile that follows its target *Magnet Missile -Mega Man shoots a missile that pulls them back to him *Commando Bomb - Mega Man shoots a fast missile at the foe *Bubble Bomb -Mega Man shoots a bubble bomb? *Atomic Fire -Mega Man shoots fire at his foe and can also create a fire shield *Ice Slasher -Mega Man fires an icicle at his foes *Thunder Beam -Mega Man shoots lightning at his foes *Tornado Blow -Mega Man fires a tornado at his foes *Bubble Lead -Mega Man shoots bubbles at his foes *Time Stopper- Stops time *Black Hole Bomb-Creates a mini black hole that will instantly kill a normal foe Boomstick: Damn that's a hell lotta weapons! Wiz: I know. Anyway, Mega Man has proven he's more than just a robot, like he says. Boomstick: Yeah, he once lifted Wily's castle with his own two hands, defeated his future self twice, can function perfectly fine on Jupiter and in space, can beat foes who's temperatures are lower than zero, and has beaten Wily about 20 times. Wiz: But Mega Man, aside from having some issues at Capcom, and struggling to be a robot and a human at the same time, is a real powerhouse once you know him. Mega Man: No, you're wrong! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 In Wily's factory Mega Man was walking through it preparing to face Dr Wily once again when he heard gunshots coming from the next room Mega Man walked in to see the Robot Masters defeated on the floor and Omega pointing a gun at Wily Omega: Target Robot Masters completely destroyed Omega then shoots Wily and turns round to see Mega Man Omega: Halt Robot Master prepare to get annihilated Mega Man: I'm not a Robot Master ! Omega points his weapons at Mega Man and prepares to fire Fight!! Omega charges at Mega Man and starts rapidly punching Mega Man and knocks him into a wall Mega Man then fires his Mega buster blast which hits Omega in the chest Omega then starts rapidly shooting Mega Man and some of the bullets pierce his armour Mega Man then fires several shots from his cannon while Omega shoots some lasers the two continue rapidly shooting each other until Mega shoots a Magnet missile at Omega that hits him and is then hit by three more Omega: Activate Missiles and Bombs I shall destroy ! Omega Throws a bunch of bombs at the Magnet Missiles destroying them and Mega Man throws some metal blades at Omega who blocks them with his arm Mega Man: Give up stop this fighting Omega: No you must be exterminated Mega Man then kicks Omega knocking him into a wall and throws a boomerang at Omega which hits him and then is hit by a bomb from Omega denting him. Mega Man: Aggharh Stop now Omega: Never ! Omega Shoots barrages of Missiles and bombs which all hit Mega Man damaging him Omega then shoots Mega Man which his lock on shots which hit Mega Man twice and Omega punches Mega Man into the wall Omega: Target Mega Man destro.. Mega Man shoots a blast shot from his Mega Buster which hits Omega in his jet pack breaking it and Mega Man then shoots three commando bombs at Omega who shoots two of the them but is hit by the third Mega Man then shoots a Black hole bomb that traps Omega into it Mega Man then fires a barrage of shots from his Mega Buster and shoots some Magnet Missiles at Omega damaging him severely Mega Man then fires a tornado at Omega ripping him apart Omega: Mission Failed Mega Man: Try not to be so aggressive next time pal Mega Man flies off leaving Omega there K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Omega is walking through a part of Wily's Castle when suddenly he sees Mega Man. Mega Man: Another Robot Master? Must have forgotten one. Omega: If you are thinking of destroying me, I will not hold back. Mega Man: OK. Never expected a Robot Master to say that, but OK. FIGHT! Mega Man fires some pellets at Omega, but the weak pellets bounce off of Omega's armor. Omega then activates his machine guns and fires at Mega Man, who quickly hides behind a gigantic wall. Mega Man: This guy's got machine guns! Never seen a Master with that trait before. Omega then uses a laser to destroy the rock and shoots another laser to hit Mega Man, but Mega dodges and fires a charged up Pellet, causing Omega to lose his balance. Omega: You will pay for that. Omega then activates his Jet Boosters and flies at Mega Man at full speed. Mega Man is grabbed by a fast moving Omega and smashed through seemingly hundreds of walls before he shot a pellet in Omega's face, causing Omega to let go and crash into a wall. Mega Man then activates the Metal Blade and throws two metal blades at Omega. Omega dodges these and fires another laser at Mega Man, hurling the Blue Bomber back. Mega Man: You're good for a Robot Master! Omega: I am not a robot master fool. Mega Man: Like I'll believe that. Mega Man then activates the Commando Bomb and fires fast moving missiles at Omega. Omega uses more lasers to fry the missiles, causing the missiles to blow up, knocking both Omega and Mega Man down. Omega: Die, little runt. Omega then uses his Jet Boosters and hovers at Mega Man. While he is hovering, he is firing bullets with his machine guns. Mega Man runs around trying to dodge the bullets and leaps at Omega and they tussle in the air. Omega: Get off of me, freak. Mega Man is then swung around in circles and thrown into a wall. Mega Man: That's it. No more mister nice robot. Mega Man then activates the Time Stopper, causing time to stop. Mega Man then fires the Crash Bomb on Omega and then activates the Black Hole and rushes out of the building to safety. Time is normal again, but Omega before he can do anything is hit by the Crash Bomb, causing some of his parts to break. Omega then sees a Black hole near him and tries to escape, but is sucked in. Omega: Curse you, blue robot! Omega's body breaks due to the pressure of the black hole. Computer Chips and Wires fall everywhere as the black hole crunches up the remains of Omega's body. Mega Man comes back in and continues his quest to stop Wily. KO! Results Big the cat 10 Boomstick: O..Kay ''' Wiz: This battle was interesting Although Omega had the more destructive arsenal Mega Man's arsenal trumped his, also Mega Man has had experience fighting similar explosive Opponents like Omega before such as Proto Man and Napalm Man so he knew how To deal with him '''Boomstic: While Omega smashed down a steel door Mega Man lifted up a freakin' tower so he was definitely stronger making this a pretty easy victory Looks like Omega wasn't Omega enough to win this fight. Wiz: The Winner is Mega Man Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Called it! Wiz: While Omega had the intelligence and power advantage, it was all that kept him in the fight. Boomstick: Omega barely has any arsenal, making him victim to Mega's gigantic arsenal! Omega may have a lot of explosive items, but Mega Man has taken on opponents similar to Omega like Napalm Man or Bomb Man. Wiz: And although Omega did hurt him Metal Madness and defeated Mephiles the Dark, it was because he had help from Shadow and Rogue, while Mega Man does all of his feats himself, including beat Wily and his army by himself 20 times. Plus, while Omega can break through doors, Mega Man can lift Wily's entire castle easily. Boomstick: Looks like Mega Man Blue Bombed him! Wiz: The winner is Mega Man Advantages and Disadvantages Mega Man - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More experience *+Better fighter *+Larger Arsenal *+Had experience against explosive liking robots before *+More durable *-Dumber Omega - Loser *+Smarter *-Weaker *-Slower *-Not as much experience *-Not as skilled *-Couldn't counter Mega's large arsenal *-Not as durable *-Most feats were with help How many stars would you rate this battle (E-123 Omega VS Mega Man)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016